1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual authentication method and an individual authentication apparatus, and an information communication apparatus equipped with the apparatus and an individual authentication system including the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a method of authenticating an individual, physical characteristics specific to the individual such as, e.g., fingerprints, retina pattern, iris, handwriting, face image, and voice have been used. In JP-A No. H10-283472, an individual authentication system is disclosed which extracts the characteristics of a human face image from human face image data and uses it for individual authentication.
However, the invention described in the patent application has a problem in that an apparatus becomes bulky because of a camera used to capture a face image and a calculating apparatus for binarizing the captured image. Also, individual authentication using fingerprints or handwriting has a problem in that the possibility of forgery cannot be eliminated. Individual authentication using face images or voice has a problem in that authentication accuracy depends greatly on individual health condition and aging. Individual authentication using retina patterns or iris has a problem in that it involves act physiologically undesirable to human, such as eyes that must be brought close to a measuring apparatus.
Recently, illegal use of information communication apparatuses by other than owners thereof has become conspicuous. Conventional illegal use by other than owners has been such that phone rates not chargeable on owners are chargeable on the owners. However, in the future, online shopping and online banking through information communication apparatuses are expected to come into wider use, in which case authentication is required to see if a current talker or operator matches the owner of the information communication apparatus.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides an individual authentication method and apparatus that use no bulky apparatuses, are insusceptible to forgery, and use an auditory organ which is almost independent of health condition and aging, is little subject to physiological rejection, and exists in everyone, an information communication apparatus that can effectively use the information communication apparatus, and an individual authentication system that can easily authenticate a current talker or operator to see if he (or she) is the owner of the information communication apparatus.
To solve the above problems, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an individual authentication method that uses acoustic characteristics of an auditory organ; preferably, authentication is performed by comparing acoustic characteristic information collected in advance and measured acoustic characteristic information, and particularly, the acoustic characteristic information is preferably acoustic impedance or reflected wave characteristic information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an individual authentication apparatus, comprising: a means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ wherein the means includes a sound receiving/sending part and a signal processing part for performing signal processing for information of sound to be received and sent; and a means for authenticating individuals by using a storing part for storing acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ collected in advance, and a signal processing part that compares the stored acoustic characteristic information and measured acoustic characteristic information. The sound receiving/sending part may comprise separate members as a sound sending part and a sound receiving part. The acoustic characteristic information may be acoustic impedance, and further the sound receiving/sending part, and the sound sending part and/or the sound receiving part may be piezoelectric elements or voice coils.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an individual authentication apparatus, comprising: a means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ wherein the means includes a sound sending part and a signal processing part for performing signal processing for sound information; and a means for authenticating individuals wherein the means comprises a storing part for storing acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ collected in advance, and a signal processing part that compares the stored acoustic characteristic information and measured acoustic characteristic information. The acoustic characteristic information may be acoustic impedance, and further the sound sending part may be piezoelectric elements or voice coils.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information communication apparatus equipped with an individual authentication apparatus, the individual authentication apparatus comprising: a means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ wherein the means includes a loudspeaker for receiving and sending sound and a signal processing part for performing signal processing for information of sound to be received and sent; and a means for authenticating individuals wherein the means includes a storing part for storing acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ collected in advance, and a signal processing part that compares the stored acoustic characteristic information and measured acoustic characteristic information. According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information communication apparatus equipped with an individual authentication apparatus, the individual authentication apparatus comprising: a means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ wherein the means includes a loudspeaker for sending sound, a microphone for receiving sound, and a signal processing part for performing signal processing for information of sound to be received and sent; and a means for authenticating individuals wherein the means includes a storing part for storing acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ collected in advance, and a signal processing part that compares the stored acoustic characteristic information and measured acoustic characteristic information. According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided The information communication apparatus equipped with an individual authentication apparatus, the individual authentication apparatus comprising: a means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ wherein the means includes a loudspeaker for sending sound, and a signal processing part for performing signal processing for sound information; and a means for authenticating individuals wherein the means includes a storing part for storing acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ collected in advance, and a signal processing part that compares the stored acoustic characteristic information and measured acoustic characteristic information. The acoustic characteristics may be acoustic impedance, the loudspeaker and/or microphone may employ piezoelectric elements or voice coils, and furthermore, sound sent from the loudspeaker may be voice, a ringing tone used to call individuals, or a special tone used to authenticate individuals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an individual authentication system in which: an authentication examinee has a means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ wherein the means include a sound sending function, a sound receiving function, and a signal processing part for sound to be received and sent; an authentication executor has acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ of authentication subjects collected in advance; and the authentication executor authenticates individuals by comparing acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ of the authentication examinee measured using the means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ, and the acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ of the authentication subjects collected in advance. According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an individual authentication system in which: an authentication examinee has a means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ wherein the means include a sound sending function and a signal processing part for sound; an authentication executor has acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ of authentication subjects collected in advance; and the authentication executor authenticates individuals by comparing acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ of the authentication examinee measured using the means for measuring acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ, and the acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ of the authentication subjects collected in advance.
By the invention, there are obtained a simple individual authentication method, an individual authentication apparatus, and an information communication apparatus equipped with the apparatus, and an individual authentication system including the apparatus.
As has been described above, by using acoustic characteristic information of an auditory organ, there can be provided a simple individual authentication method that uses no bulky apparatuses, is insusceptible to forgery, and uses an auditory organ which is almost independent of health condition and aging, is little subject to physiological rejection, and exists in everyone.